


The Wedding Day

by gayratthot



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: After Party, Engagement, F/F, Happy Ending, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayratthot/pseuds/gayratthot
Summary: It's the day of Buddy and Vespa's wedding, and to everyones surprise, Juno is Vespas best man and Peter is Buddy's. This is my headcannon for what I think the last episode of Juno Steel will be, with a little something petty at the end just for fun ;)
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Wedding Day

“Vespa what the hell, are you done already?!” Juno stood outside the door shouting for the woman inside.   
“Shut up Steel! I’m almost done, gimme a minute.” She snapped back at him. Today was a very special day, and she wanted to make sure she looked her best. Normally, she didn’t care about things such as appearances or looking good for the public, but today was different; it was her wedding day after all.   
“I swear- Vespa it’s been almost 30 minutes now hurry-” Juno retaliated soon after but was cut short but the sound of the doors bolt unlatching and it slowly creaking open. Leaning against the frame stood a girl Juno probably wouldn’t have recognized if he hadn’t seen her walk in there only 30 minutes ago. She was wearing a nice fitted black suit, highlighting her frail frame. Even so, she wasn’t as thin as Juno remembered from when they first met. Her usually wild green hair was neatly brushed and tucked away behind her ear, showing off her many piercings and the small jewelry that hung from them. Juno, as much as he would hate to admit, was impressed with her handiwork. He might’ve even shed a tear if it weren’t for the fact her bow-tie was tied in a messy knot. Instead, he let out a small snort followed by chuckling.  
“What’re you laughing about Steel?! Think it’s funny I'm wearing a suit to my wedding, or-” Vespa started to argue, but Juno cut her short with a wave of his hand.  
“No, no, not at all, it’s just… your tie,” He gestured to her collar, “What in the world is that?” He continued to laugh as Vespa’s face grew hot. She was about to rip Juno a new one before he pushed past her into the room she was occupying.   
“Common, let me fix it for you.” He offered to the flustered bride. She glared at him in response but didn’t protest as he reached for her collar and started to undo the knot. There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence before Vespa decided to strike up a conversation the only way she knew how.  
“Do you actually know how to tie a bow-tie?” She questioned as Juno undid the knot for the 5th time already.  
“Yes, what makes you say that?” He was quick to defend, causing Vespa to snicker at his obvious lie. After a few more tries, Juno finally folded down her suit's collar, signaling he was finished. Vespa walked over to the full length mirror and was finally able to see the outcome of Juno’s actions. Juno walked up beside her, seeing his own reflection in the mirror, her suit and his dress matching just perfectly. Buddy had picked out everyone's outfits, with the help of Peter, and she did an amazing job. They really did look like family.  
“It looks like shit.” Vespa declared flatly. Juno patted her on her shoulder,  
“Still better than yours.” He smiled, and she hit him over the head in response. They both let out a small laugh, amazed at how well they were getting along.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll have Peter fix it later.”

“Buddy I assure you, you look beautiful.” Peter tried to calm the stressed bride best he could, but she sure wasn’t making it easy.  
“Pete, you know I love you, but shut up.” She hissed sarcastically, causing Peter to force a smile to his face. He took a moment to let her fix her crimson hair and smooth her gorgeous gown in the mirror before he spoke again.  
“Captain please, you’re only stressing yourself out further. Look, come here.” He glided close to her holding out his hand, gesturing for her to join him in the center of the room. She obliged and took his hand, spinning around so she was facing away. Peter reached for the small vanity and the jewelry that sat atop it, picked a small golden necklace and matching earrings. He handed Buddy the earrings, allowing her a moment to put them in herself.   
“You know Pete, so much has changed in this past year.” Buddy admitted. Peter was shocked at first but quickly composed himself. It was rare that Buddy would confess how she was really feeling, especially to Peter.  
“Why of course Captain, this family has grown much closer in the time we’ve known each other. I mean, look at you and Vespa! You’re getting married in only a couple of hours. Vespa even made Juno her best man, when at the start of this year she would’ve ripped out her hair at the thought.” Buddy snickered, imagining her fiance throwing a fit over something so small. “Jet and Rita, somehow, became even closer friends,” He paused for a moment, thinking carefully about his next words. “And well, you even made me your best man. Even after everything that happened.” The two were silent after that, causing Peter to worry if he had said the right thing. Neither of them spoke until Buddy had finished putting in her shimmering earrings, and then she spoke.  
“You know Pete, that’s the first time you’ve ever called us a family.” Buddy beamed even though Peter couldn’t see her face, but even so, he could tell she was pleased with his words. Peter had to stifle a smile as he reached around her, gently placing the necklace on her collar, latching it and letting it fall, for fear she would notice. She clutched the necklace in her palm as she walked back over the mirror to see her final look. Peter followed in suit, wanting to see the final reveal as well. They stood silent, staring at each other's reflections, admiring the others stunning attire. Buddy made sure that Peter, Juno, Rita and Jet all matched perfectly, and that her and her soon to be wife would look like shining stars as they walked down the aisle.   
“Not bad Pete.” Buddy rarely gave out compliments, and she never lied, so Peter knew well to hold this moment dear.  
“Not bad yourself, Captain.” 

The ballroom walls glistened in the candlelight, the thousands of guests basking in the setting sun. Nobody really knew how Buddy and Peter got this many people to show up to a normal everyday wedding, especially when the two getting married were thieves. Nevertheless, the guests sat patiently in their seats, awaiting the first of the wedding party to make their way down the aisle. Music suddenly started playing softly in the background, echoing out into the sea of people, signaling that the wedding was officially starting.  
The first to walk down the aisle was the ring bearer. As people turned their heads to see the boy, they were met with anything but. Jet Siquliak was who met the guests eyes, a big burly man shoved into a wonderfully beautiful suit that seemed completely out of his league. Even so, he walked proudly down the aisle, keeping a close watch on the rings he held out before him, making sure not to drop them. He eventually made his way to the podium and met the preacher who patiently awaited his presence at his side.   
The next to make their way down the aisle was the first bride and her best man. As they made their entrance and the guests heads turned once more, a collective gasp filled the room. Buddy Aurinko and Peter Nureyev walked gracefully down the aisle, her dress and his suit glimmering in the little light that remained outside, filling the ballroom with small shimmers of color. The two were the center of everyone's attention, but that didn’t stop them from holding their heads high and walking confidently down the aisle, arm in arm. They reached the podium, the peoples eyes never leaving their forms. Peter gently released Buddy from his arm, giving her a small bow and a wink only she could see. She stifled a giggle and winked back using her one visible eye, and Peter made his way to stand next to Jet.  
The next to make their way down the aisle was the flower girl. The guests expected to see a child, but quickly changed their thinking, remembering back to the ring bearer. They were only half right. Rita walked bubbly down the aisle, a small bounce in her step. She was a short woman and at first people thought she might’ve actually been a child, but her aged face and prominent smile lines proved them wrong. She scattered rose petals around her as she walked, making sure to avoid stepping on any of them and leaving a small path in the center for the final bride. The basket was nearly empty when she reached the podium and taking the remaining petals she spread them about the floor in front of the preacher, then made her way to stand next to Jet.  
The sun had finally set and the moon hung high in the sky, causing the ballroom to be shaded in the dim light. It was the perfect lighting for Vespa Ilkay and Juno Steel to make their entrance and proudly walk down the aisle. Well, it would’ve been if it weren’t for the fact that it was Vespa and Juno. They looked wonderful under the soft moonlight, her suit hanging perfectly off of her and his dress falling perfectly below his knees, but as they walked arm in arm the guests noticed them both stumbling over their own feet. They were both wearing heels too tall for their liking and even though they had practiced for days, it certainly didn't prepare them for the thousands of eyes watching their every move. Needless to say, halfway down the aisle, Juno tripped, bringing Vespa down with him. Thankfully they didn’t hit the ground, but it still caused the guests to gasp and whisper around. Buddy and Peter however just chuckled to themselves, hoping the guests wouldn’t notice. Once they stabeled themselves, Vespas first instinct was to hit Juno atop the head, causing him to scowl at her in response. They made their way down the rest of the aisle just fine, glancing at each other every so often only to glare at one another. Once at the podium Juno released Vespa from his arms grasp and as she stood to face Buddy, Juno made his way to stand next to Peter. 

The ballroom fell silent as the faint music came to a stop, stifling the guests whispered voices. The priest began,  
“We are gathered here tonight to join these two women together,” The priest continued with their speech but because almost everyone had heard this speech before, they all tuned them out. However, everyone in that ballroom paid attention when the brides started to speak.  
“I, Buddy Aurinko, take you, Vespa, to have and to hold, to cherish forever, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.” She spoke her words with such confidence and conviction it made the hair on Vespa’s arm stick up. Buddy’s eye shed a lone tear as soon as the words left her lips, and Vespa reached up to wipe them away. And then she spoke.  
“I, Vespa Ilkay, take you, Bud, to have and to hold, to cherish forever, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.” Vespa rarely ever cried, for she believed it was a sign of weakness. But today was different. Today, Vespa proudly shed her tears in front of thousands. Among those thousands was Juno, who despite himself, let a tear roll down his cheek. Peter’s eyes were watering as well, but he made sure to hide it. Rita was sobbing silently beside Jet who, if you looked close enough, was also tearing up.   
“Now that Buddy and Vespa have joined together, with the exchange of vows and rings, I now pronounce you, wife and wife.” The once silent ballroom filled with the sound of the roaring claps of all the guests as Buddy and Vespa exchanged a kiss. It didn’t last long, but everyone in that room knew how much they truly cared for one another. 

As the party blared inside on that cold evening, Juno stood alone on one of the many balconies of the hotel, holding a single glass of wine. He was leaning over the edge, illuminated by the dim moonlight, sipping on his glass every so often. He never really enjoyed big parties such as this, so loud and annoying and distracting. As much as he loved Buddy and Vespa, he couldn’t stand to be in there another second while sober. He took a long swig of his drink this time and that’s when he heard the sound of heels clicking behind him. He at first thought it was Buddy but quickly realized he was wrong once the smell of their cologne hit his nose. It was Peter Nureyev. Peter leaned on the railing next to Juno, facing the ongoing party inside. He held his wine glass in between his fingers, swirling the liquid ever so gently.   
“What’re you doing out here Ransom, not enjoying the party?” Juno snickered and took another swig of his drink.   
“Oh Dear, you do know how I hate that name.” Peter faked a frown causing Juno to snort ever so slightly. “We’re alone outside anyway so please, call me Nureyev.” He took a polite sip of his drink.  
“Alright fine, Nureyev.” He chuckled. “Not having fun? I thought this was your thing, big parties and all. I mean, you sure seemed to enjoy Nova’s gala.” Juno joked and Peter laughed, his voice ringing out into the night and his smile revealing his sharp canines. Juno always seemed to notice them when he smiled. They both took a drink and Peter swirled around to join Junos gaze up at the night sky.   
“You’re right, I do enjoy parties such as these, but they get so dull without you.” Peter smiled brightly, and Juno could tell that it was genuine. Juno snickered,  
“Wow Nureyev, oh how you swoon me.” They both shared a laugh before it fell silent. It was a comfortable silence though, neither felt pressured to talk around the other. Though that didn’t stop Peter from speaking.  
“You know, this wedding was absolutely wonderful.” He glanced back at the building behind him.  
“Don’t you think you should be telling Buddy that? I mean she did practically put this whole thing together.” Peter didn’t respond right away. Instead, he stared blankly at the party and guests inside, as if contemplating something. And then he spoke.  
“Juno, we should get married.” It came completely out of nowhere and caught Juno off guard, causing him to almost choke on his drink.  
“I- excuse me?” Juno asked in confusion. Before Peter could respond Juno started up again. “Nureyev, are you drunk right now?” Peter turned to face Juno.  
“I may be a little tipsy darling, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t been thinking about this for months.” That shocked Juno even more than the initial question. Buddy and Vespa had gotten engaged only a few months ago, so how long had he been planning this? Juno stared dumbfoundedly at Peter before saying,   
“You do know that I was engaged once before right?” Juno asked the question seriously, but even so Peter laughed.   
“Yes Juno, you’ve mentioned.” He took another sip of his drink. “But I don’t see how that pertains to what I asked.” There was a short moment of silence.  
“Well,” Juno laughed, “If we ever do get married, at least i’ve got a wedding dress.”

**Author's Note:**

> hah gay


End file.
